Follow Me
by LadySnape88
Summary: Eggsy will only ever sing for Harry. This older song came up on my iTunes and I couldn't stop myself. "Follow Me" by Craig David (look it up). I always envisioned Eggsy as being able to sing so here it is :)


After a long day at the shop, Harry envisioned a hot cup of tea, his bed, and naked flesh pressed up against his side. He sighed heavily and the box in the inside pocket of his suit jacket pressed sharply into his chest as it had done every day for the past two months since he bought it.

He and Eggsy had been together for five years and though neither had specifically spoken about marriage, they had both dropped subtle hints about the future. It sent his mind back to fond memories. Eggsy wanted clear from the beginning that he wasn't taking Harry's "No, Eggsy" as an answer and made it a personal mission to make the older agent understand. Harry had been reluctant until Merlin and Roxy sent them on a faux mission to rescue Percival, then refused to retrieve them before they had worked their shit out.

Now, at 55, Harry felt it was time to put up or shut up. He loved the boy and wanted it known. Galahad was a natural flirt and no one ever believed they were together. This little band of titanium would make it obvious. He thought tonight might have been the night, but a last minute transmission from Kay ended that. He and Merlin had spent the last four hours going over exit strategies and blueprints before sending in Lancelot to bring him home. The tech shooed Arthur out when he almost fell asleep at his computer. He would just have to wait.

Standing on his front steps, he could hear the light thumping of music emanating through the door. Though it was late, or early depending on how you look at it, Eggsy had waited up for him. Harry took off his shoes and put them on the rack next to the winged trainers, hung his coat in the hall closet, and made his way towards the light shining from within the house. Loosening his tie, he entered the kitchen to the image of Eggsy dancing around to his iPod while lip syncing into a wooden spoon. Dressed in only a pair of workout pants. What a view.

Eggsy turned down the volume on the music as he noticed his lover enter, "Ah, there you are. I was wonderin' when I'd be seein' ya." Noticing the haggard look on Harry's face, he strode towards him, "Bad day?"

He nodded, "A bit. Problem with Kay's mission in São Paulo that Merlin and I needed to fix before I could leave the office."

"How'd it go?"

"Ended up sending your dear friend, Roxanne, in with Merlin acting as handler, as per usual."

Harry sat down as Eggsy set a piping, hot mug of tea in front of him and proceeded to rub the older man's temples, which started to relieve the ever growing headache. As his eyes closed, a new beat came through the speakers and with an excited jig, Eggsy reached over to turn it up. A low, crooning voice could be heard before the voice behind him grew louder—it was a rare occasion that Eggsy would sing, and only ever for him.

 _Can you tell me_  
 _How do you feel_  
 _How do you feel_  
 _Talk, talk to me_

He reached over his boyfriend and set his mug on the table, turning Harry's chair towards him.

 _In your letter it said you wanted to talk to me_  
 _Talk, talk to me to me_  
 _That you're missing my loving_  
 _Asking am i gonna give it to ya_  
 _(He) said i like the way you put it down on me me baby_  
 _That there's nothing more (he'd) rather do, do than_

Sliding his hands down from Harry's shoulders to the hands resting on his thighs, he pulled him up. His voice continues to sound more sensual.

 _Follow me follow me to my bedroom_  
 _Both of our bodies_  
 _Follow me follow me to my bedroom_  
 _This'll be a night you won't forget_

Harry smirked, "I bet."

 _Follow me follow me to my bedroom_  
 _Both of our bodies_  
 _Follow me follow me to my bedroom_  
 _This'll be a night you won't forget_

He chuckled this time, "So you said."

 _Relax, unwind and just take your time_  
 _Take take your time_  
 _I would like to show you_  
 _Get to know you hold you kiss you_  
 _Running my fingers through your hair_  
 _How do you like it_  
 _Let's just take it nice and slow and enjoy the flow_

Seems Eggsy was determined to help Harry relax. Leading him into their bedroom, he pushed the taller man towards the bed. Between lyrics, Eggsy said one other word, "Strip". Too exhausted to argue, he stripped out of the rest of his clothes, placing them in the hamper in the corner. As he lay on the bed, the younger man urged him onto his stomach and straddled his hips. He could feel the heavy heat of a now naked Eggsy before a cool liquid hit his back. Ah, one of his world famous back massages. That would do. For a start. Running his fingers across his scalp and tousling his hair, Eggsy continued to sing along with the music that had somehow followed them up the stairs.

 _Follow me follow me to my bedroom_  
 _You know what you gotta do_  
 _You know what you gotta do_  
 _Take my hand_  
 _Follow me follow me to my bedroom_  
 _This'll be a night you won't forget_  
 _Follow me follow me to my bedroom_  
 _Follow me follow me darling_  
 _Follow me follow me to my bedroom_  
 _Can you follow me_

As Eggsy lifted himself, Harry turned over and said, "I'm already here, dearest. What are you going to with me now is the question." His smug expression died as soon as blond ground his hips down into his. He let out a groan and grabbed him. It was Eggsy's turn for a smug expression as he sang the next lyrics.

 _When I get on top and I make it real hot_  
 _And you tell me don't stop_  
 _And you fallin'_  
 _When I get on top and I make it real hot_  
 _And you tell me don't stop_  
 _Whose name you calling_  
 _When I get on top and i make it real hot_  
 _And you tell me don't stop_  
 _Are you fallin'_  
 _When i get on top and i make it real hot_  
 _And you tell me don't stop_  
 _Ooh yeah talk talk to me_

As the music continued to fill the house, Eggsy leaned down and pressed his full lips to Harry's. His hand found its way to Eggsy's back and slowly slid down the curvature of his spine. Both breathed heavily. An audible moan came from Harry as Eggsy's tongue made its way to Harry's ear and towards his neck.

"That's your spot," he said. Kissing it again, "Always has been."

Eggsy smiled into his neck and continued to scatter kisses down Harry's chest, which was surprisingly firm for a man of his age — the result of a Kingsman's training. Harry smiled and placed his hands on his lover's hips as he sat back, holding him still until he could catch his breath again. There would be no preparation tonight, no need. The younger man wiggled just a bit to the beat of the music.

Harry groaned, "Yes, dearest, just like that."

Eggsy ran his hands down the broad chest beneath him and used it as a brace as he rocked back and forth.

"My dear boy," said Harry through staggered breath.

He could clearly see his young lover's smile even from that angle, blond head thrown back, and a gasped, "Yes…"

Their mutual releases left them both breathless. As he wrapped Eggsy in his arms, he kissed his temple, nose, then lips, "Marry me?"

The body in his arms started shaking with laughter as a fist thumped his chest, "Of course, you dolt."

The music died out as their breaths finally fell into a comfortable rhythm and the house was silent.

 _Follow me follow me to my bedroom_  
 _Both of our bodies_  
 _Follow me follow me to my bedroom_  
 _This'll be a night you won't forget_


End file.
